


Torture Camp

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: Attempt 238, Day 215.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop (implied)
Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Torture Camp

"Attempt 238, Day 215. Everything's going _swimmingly_. The four subjects are undergoing thorough torture. The group camping set up is such a genius idea! Tahani's whining about bugs in her hair, Chidi's morally troubled by Eleanor's drunken kiss from last night, and Jason's insisting they navigate with a world map. It's driving Eleanor positively insa-"

"Michael, another update." Janet blinked into existence beside him, startling the nuts out of the architect.

*"Oh. My. God."* A screen had materialized in front of his desk, showing Eleanor in her Buddhist monk cloak, looking like she'd reached self-actualization. 

"We're in the--"

Michael snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished the second season and I'm goin' heckin' crazy over Chidi/Eleanor


End file.
